This invention relates to a device for use for preventing a golf shaft from twisting or turning about its axis during the course of a swing.
Many amateur golf players have problems in hitting the ball straight in that they lose their grip of the golf shaft during the course of the swing. This allows the shaft to turn or twist about its axis whereby the club face hits the ball at an angle different from that intended. Thus, the ball is projected or follows a path to the left or to the right of the desired direction.